gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Action Force Monthly 12
Action Force Monthly #12 was released in May 1989. Original material Super Trooper! On a firing range Hawk supervises two trainees as they cope under fire, using shields to dodge shots and shooting their guns. Later at Action Force's London base Hawk briefs Flint and Lt. Falcon. Out of fifteen in the Super Trooper programme, only two have made it this far. Hawk details the two trainees: * Captain Joe De Niro, age 31. Military speciality: covert operations. "A fanatic. De Niro can quote the manual blindfold and add a few chapters of his own." * Captain Glen Goddard, age 35. Military speciality: infantry. Hawk notes that Goddard and De Niro have worked together for a long time, with the former saving the latter's life twice in the SAS. The three commanders watch footage of the two trainees successfully fighting against a squad of Cobra troopers unarmed. Hawk further details how De Niro was buried alive for three months and liked it, whilst Goddard is an excellent shot. He then tells Flint he is to be their drill instructor. The next day at Action Force's northern England base Flint puts the two trainees through their paces, first attacking them in surprise. The day continues with several tests. Goddard pilots a boat across a lake covered in oil with De Niro water skiing and they have to cope when Flint used a flare to set the lake on fire. Then Flint took them to a railway line and handcuffs each one to a rail telling them to escape just as a high speed train comes down the line. The two leap so that their chains are both cut by the train wheels. Next they go to a space test centre and the two are placed in a G-force simulator with no cut-out switch. That night the two return to their dormitory after further tests, including a 20 mile barefoot run. De Niro mutters some philosophy and Goddard asks if this is the Dao De Ching he reads so much. De Niro tells Goddard not to worry. After just a few hours sleep Flint wakes them. At an air strip Flint explains that air combat is the last stage of training. The two are sent up in a Skystriker to face pilotless Rattler drones. They shoot down several Rattlers but then the Skystriker is hit. They realise they are near a town and cannot eject without costing lives. De Niro tells Goddard it only needs one and tells him to get clear but Goddard argues. The Skystriker misses the town as one of them parachutes down. Later De Niro storms into Flint's room, angry that Goddard died. Flint explains there can only be one Super Trooper and the final test was always their friendship. He explains that Goddard will always be remembered "as a Super Trooper". De Niro visits Goddard's grave, now wearing the uniform of a Super Trooper. He recalls a quote from the Dao De Ching: :Whosoever conquers others has force. Whosoever conquers himself is strong. Whosoever is self-sufficient is rich. Whosoever does not perish in death lives. Featured characters Featured Vehicles & Equipment Errors * Items of note * Reprinted material * "Snow Chase" from Action Force weekly #5. Intelligence Profile This issue contains an Intelligence Profile factfile on Super Trooper. His file name remains "top secret" despite the details in the story. Mail Call! The letters page prints letters on a variety of subjects. Action Force toy adverts * The issue includes a one-page advert for the Action Force Weapon Transport and Cobra Night Landing. Both were only available by mail order, each costing £4.25 plus £1 postage & packing and 3 Action Points. * The issue also contains a competition to win one of twenty-five Super Trooper figures. Errors * Items of note * This issue also credits Jenny O'Connor as "Managing Editor". * With this issue the US and Canadian prices of the comic rose to $1.75 and $2.25 respectively. Footnotes Category:Marvel Comics issues